prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Yes! Pretty Cure 5 DVD and Blu-ray
Here is a list of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 DVD and Blu-ray releases. =DVD= Volume 1 General Information *Release Date: 17 October 2007 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2987/ Episodes *01:The Pretty Cure of Hope is Born! *02:Full Throttle Passion, Cure Rouge! *03:Who is the Pretty Cure of Effervescence? Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *CM promotion for DVD Volume 2 General Information *Release Date: 17 October 2007 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/2988/ Episodes *04:Tranquil Cure Mint! *05:The Qualifications of a Pretty Cure *06:Pretty Cure 5 All Together! Volume 3 General Information *Release Date: 21 November 2007 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3007/ Episodes *07:The Close Friend Natts Appears! *08:Compatibility Worst, Rin and Karen *09:Pretty Cure Exposed!? Volume 4 General Information *Release Date: 21 November 2007 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3008/ Episodes *10:Help Out The Starving Nuts! *11:Nozomi and Coco's Hot Air Balloon *12:Protect Urara's Stage! Volume 5 General Information *Release Date: 19 December 2007 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3022/ Episodes *13:Rin's Club Decision! *14:Karen, The Troubled Student Council President *15:Hustling Nozomi's Assistance! Volume 6 General Information *Release Date: 19 December 2007 *Price: ¥ 4,104 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3023/ Episodes *16:Komachi Gives Up on Being a Novelist!? *17:The Pure-Hearted Girl's Love Story *18:Assault! Karen's Private Life Volume 7 General Information * Release Date: 16 January 2008 * Price: ¥ 4,104 * Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3039/ Episodes *19:Uncovering Urara's Secret! *20:Pretty Cure 5's Singing Debut!? *21:The Apprentice Caretaker Milk Makes Her Entrance! Volume 8 General Information * Release Date: 16 January 2008 * Price: ¥ 4,104 * Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3040/ Episodes * 22:The Uproar Over Milk's Running Away! * 23:Big Crisis! The Nightmarish Invitation * 24:The Five Girls' New Power! Volume 9 General Information *Release Date: 20 February 2008 *Price: ¥4,104 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/22571/ Episodes *25:Pretty Cure's Big Boarding Home Plan! *26:A Full Out Romantic Resort Life! *27:Rin has a Date With a Handsome Ghost!? Volume 10 General Information *Release Date: 20 February 2008 *Price: ¥4,104 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/22572/ Episodes *28:Komachi's Summer Festival Chronicle *29:Nozomi's Manager-For-A-Day *30:Milk's Decision and Everyone's Power! Volume 11 General Information *Release Date: 19 March 2008 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/22573/ Episodes *31:Nozomi and Coco's Love Letter Incident! *32:Rin's Happy Wedding *33:Big Scoop! Exclusive Coverage on Pretty Cure 5! Volume 12 General Information *Release Date: 19 March 2008 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/22574/ Episodes *34:Protect Milk! White Knight Karen *35:Nuts' Key and Komachi's Heart *36:Aim For The Finish! Marathon Rally Volume 13 General Information *Release Date: 16 April 2008 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/22575/ Episodes *37:Coco's Healthy Plan! *38:Pretty Cure 5's Cinderella Story *39:Terror! Desparaiah Appears! Volume 14 General Information *Release Date: 16 April 2008 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/22576/ Episodes *40:Investigate the Chief Director's Identity! *41:Feelings Understood, Komachi and Urara *42:Rin and Karen's Secret Promise Volume 15 General Information *Release Date: 21 May 2008 *Price: ￥4,104 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/22577/ Episodes *43:Komachi's Decision and Nuts' Future *44:What Kind Of Person Is A Caretaker? *45:Nozomi and Coco's Christmas Vow Volume 16 General Information *Release Date: 21 May 2008 *Price: ￥4,101 *Product Link: http://shopping.toei-anim.co.jp/system/item/22578/ Episodes *46:Kawareeno's Heartless Tactic! *47:Take Back The Dream Collet! *48:Hope vs. Despair, The Final Showdown! *49:Pretty Cure 5 of Hopes and Dreams! Movie DVD *Release Date: 19 March 2008 *Price: ￥5,076 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3062/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color DVD Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) =Blu-ray= Volume 1 *Release Date: 20 November 2013 *Price: ￥42,984 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/3999/ Episodes *01:The Pretty Cure of Hope is Born! *02:Full Throttle Passion, Cure Rouge! *03:Who is the Pretty Cure of Effervescence? *04:Tranquil Cure Mint! *05:The Qualifications of a Pretty Cure *06:Pretty Cure 5 All Together! *07:The Close Friend Natts Appears! *08:Compatibility Worst, Rin and Karen *09:Pretty Cure Exposed!? *10:Help Out The Starving Nuts! *11:Nozomi and Coco's Hot Air Balloon *12:Protect Urara's Stage! *13:Rin's Club Decision! *14:Karen, The Troubled Student Council President *15:Hustling Nozomi's Assistance! *16:Komachi Gives Up on Being a Novelist!? *17:The Pure-Hearted Girl's Love Story *18:Assault! Karen's Private Life *19:Uncovering Urara's Secret! *20:Pretty Cure 5's Singing Debut!? *21:The Apprentice Caretaker Milk Makes Her Entrance! * 22:The Uproar Over Milk's Running Away! * 23:Big Crisis! The Nightmarish Invitation * 24:The Five Girls' New Power! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case Special Clips *Non-Credit Opening Sequence *Non-Credit Ending Sequence *Collection scenes of the transformation & tricks *Voice Actor Round-table (Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) Volume 2 *Release Date: 18 December 2013 *Price: ￥42,984 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4006/ Episodes *25:Pretty Cure's Big Boarding Home Plan! *26:A Full Out Romantic Resort Life! *27:Rin has a Date With a Handsome Ghost!? *28:Komachi's Summer Festival Chronicle *29:Nozomi's Manager-For-A-Day *30:Milk's Decision and Everyone's Power! *31:Nozomi and Coco's Love Letter Incident! *32:Rin's Happy Wedding *33:Big Scoop! Exclusive Coverage on Pretty Cure 5! *34:Protect Milk! White Knight Karen *35:Nuts' Key and Komachi's Heart *36:Aim For The Finish! Marathon Rally *37:Coco's Healthy Plan! *38:Pretty Cure 5's Cinderella Story *39:Terror! Desparaiah Appears! *40:Investigate the Chief Director's Identity! *41:Feelings Understood, Komachi and Urara *42:Rin and Karen's Secret Promise *43:Komachi's Decision and Nuts' Future *44:What Kind Of Person Is A Caretaker? *45:Nozomi and Coco's Christmas Vow *46:Kawareeno's Heartless Tactic! *47:Take Back The Dream Collet! *48:Hope vs. Despair, The Final Showdown! *49:Pretty Cure 5 of Hopes and Dreams! Product Specifications *Color Blu-ray Digipak Case *Color Vol.1 & 2 Blu-ray Collection Case *Booklet Movie Blu-ray *Release Date: 17 June 2015 *Price: ￥7,128 *Product Link: https://www.marv.jp/titles/av/4129/ Product Specifications *Movie Menu *Color Blu-ray Case Subtitled Japanese picture label this title only ※ (accepted on / off) Special Clips *Previews *TV Spots *Opening day stage greeting (Starring: Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Nagano Ai, and Maeda Ai) Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Merchandise Category:DVDs Category:Blu-rays